Heart Song
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: An alternative ending for "Heart Song" by Dejavu1978 - Third story in the series following "A Daddy For Christmas" Randy and Rachel's perfect Valentines dinner turns out to be a disaster... When Jamie shows... Randy/OC - *Can be red without Heart Song*


**Heart Song**

…An alternative ending…

**This is an alternative ending for "Heart Song" by Dejavu1978**

**The second sequel for "A Daddy For Christmas"**

**1. A Daddy For Christmas  
2. A New Years Promise  
3. Heart Song**

**- It can be red without reading the stories, but I would recommend reading them first and they are definitely worth reading, loving all of them!**

_As they waited for their food to arrive Randy asked Rachel to dance. They had the attention of the whole room as he moved her around the room. _

Rachel sent Randy a gorgeous smile, he cocked his head and smiled back.

"God Rachel, you're so beautiful," he whispered, gently caressing her blushing cheek.

"No I'm not, look at those huge bags," she giggled softly, while pointing at the bags under her eyes. Randy's face slowly came closer to hers, she closed her eyes as a reflex. He carefully kissed both her eyelids.

"I love your bags," he kissed her passionately and she remained her eyes closed.

He carefully pressed his forehead against hers, she opened her eyes, forced to look right into Randy's grey blue eyes. She could almost read the word 'love' in them, so loving, so present. Her heart beat faster, it was like she was falling in love with him all over again.

The song shift made them snap out of their own little world, neither of them had noticed the staring people around them, until now.

"Let's go back to our table," she said, the staring made her feel uncomfortable.

They walked back to their seats hand in hand.

Randy watched Rachel as she brushed a whip of her blond hair behind her ear. She was rummaging through her purse, he wondered what she was looking for. She pulled up her cell phone. Randy leaned over the table and extended his arm, he placed his hand on her hand with the mobile. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"No phones please," Randy said calmly, putting on a small begging smile. He didn't want technology to ruin their night together.

"I was just about to turn it off?" she said agreeing with him. She didn't want phone calls or messages to interrupt them.

"Oh…" Randy said feeling a little stupid: "Sounds like a good idea," he fished up his mobile from his pocket and turned it off as well.

Randy took a look around the room, a few people were dancing, some were eating, a man and a woman walked pass a line of people on their way out, the line were long and everyone in it was waiting to get in. The only thing everybody had in common, was that they looked like couples. Randy's eyes made their way back to the woman sitting across the table. She smirked while staring at him.

"What… What is it?" Randy asked smiling.

"Nothing," Rachel replied without moving anything else than her mouth.

"Come on, tell me," he was curious, what could she be thinking about? His best guess would be him naked.

"I just remembered the look on your face when I kissed you under that mistletoe, back 3 years ago."

"Really, how did I look?" Randy let out a quiet giggle.

"First you looked confused, then you looked like a happy Christmas pig. In short, you looked like an idiot."

"Thanks?" Randy raised his eyebrow and putted on a wry smile.

"I'm kidding, you looked gorgeous," she took Randy's hand, which was lying on the table.

"You seriously don't think that I'm not going to demand a divorce now?" Randy joked.

"I know you won't, 'cause you know I'll do anything for you to make it up again."

"Sounds like we have a busy night ahead of us?"

Rachel looked surprised, her mouth was hanging wide open: "Randy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" They both started laughing.

A waiter placed a plate of the food they ordered in front of them.

"Thanks pal," Randy said handing him a five.

He made a small chocked nod and smiled: "Enjoy your meal"

The waiter left them to themselves. Rachel cut out a small piece of her steak and tasted it.

"Mmm! Randy you have to taste this, it's great!" She cut out another piece and fed Randy with it. They never ordered the same, because that way they could taste two different dishes from the same place, so they knew what to order the next time.

"You're right, it is good," Randy nodded while chewing on the wonderful tasting piece of steak.

Someone behind Rachel was staring at them, Randy looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

He sank.

His fork made a clinking sound as it hit his porcelain plate.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked confused.

The man behind her pulled his gun and pointed it directly at her.

"If I don't get her, then nobody will!"

Before Randy could get up or Rachel could turn to look, Jamie pulled the trigger and shot her.

Rachel's body pushed forward when the bullet hit her back. Both Randy's and her eyes went wide open. Her mouth was half open when she slowly lifted her head to look up at Randy. He was terrified.

She turned the white out of her eyes and her body poured to the side, but Randy caught her before she hit the floor. People were screaming and running around the restaurant in confusion. Jamie was overpowered by two guards, who took the gun away from him. The employed behind the desk had already dialed 911.

Randy was sitting on his knees beside Rachel, he fought to hold his tears back.

"Rachel talk to me!?" he cried out while shaking her a bit: "Rachel don't do this! Rachel please, open your eyes!"

Her eyelids trembled for a moment, then they slowly opened. She looked up at Randy with tired half dead eyes. The spark in them was gone.

Randy grabbed her hand quickly and looked at her with a look of expectancy.

The cold floor felt warm to Rachel.

"I'm cold…" She whispered, trying to pinch Randy's hand a bit to let him now that she was still alive.

"It's okay honey, the ambulance is on its way, everything is going to be fine, just hold on…" His voice was trembling along his lower lip.

"Don't cry," she lifted her hand from the floor slowly and wiped away the tear that ran down Randy's cheek. She gave him a weak cheering smile: "Tell Mikey I love him…"

"No… no I won't, you'll tell him… When we get home!"

A tear ran out of the corner of her eye, but she kept on smiling. Randy swore he saw her eyes sparkling with life for a second.

"I love you," she managed to say it just before her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating. Her hand felt limp in Randy's.

He let go of it and he hid his face in both of his hands.

Her hand hit the floor.

His sobbing were loud, it made everyone look at him with pity.

He picked her up from the cold floor and hugged her tight. The top of his head were pressed against the side of hers. Randy didn't stop the tears from falling. They fell and hit Rachel's shoulder, making her shirt wet. He rocked from side to side, looking like he would never let go of his wife.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it…  
Please review!**


End file.
